It's Always Halloween
by Little-Mario
Summary: Holly Potter has the worst fate. Well, it's more like luck. Death won't let her Mistress go— no matter how hard she tries. This attempt just spits her out where she's never been before. This was an entry/Runner Up in Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Spook Fest 2015. Fem!MOD!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: At midnight, a witch is trapped in a parallel world.**

 **Words: 2,808**

 **AN: This was one of my entries for Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Spook Fest 2015. I do plan on continuing this :)**

* * *

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

Holly Jillian Potter went over the prophecy that had made her life hell. She had won the war, at a great cost, many years ago. She had left England afterwards, too much guilt and sadness made her unable to stay after she helped rebuild Hogwarts and attend trials for Death Eaters. Last she knew her friends that had survived had moved on with their lives, they had families, and one by one died.

She had gotten Owls, a lot of them in the beginning begging her to come back home, but overtime they only were sent when there was big news they wanted her to know (when Teddy went to Hogwarts and became a Hufflepuff and eventually Head Boy, when they had kids, when their kids went to Hogwarts, divorces (Holly always knew that Ron and Hermione would argue too much for it to work long term), weddings, and the eventual deaths). She returned letters letting them know how she was, but kept them vague. She didn't want them to know she hadn't aged a day past her prime. Her dark red, almost brown hair had not a trace of gray. There were no crow's feet or laugh lines by her brilliant green eyes and somewhat thin lips.

The line that they hadn't quite looked into deeply back in the day, "either must die at the hand of the other" turned out to be quite important. She couldn't die without Voldemort to kill her. And, well, that coupled with the fact that she was the last owner of all the Deathly Hallows at the time of her initial death to get Voldemort out of her head, made her the Mistress of Death, it didn't help either. She, in short, couldn't die at all.

She had searched the world, magic and muggle, for anyway to reach death. She wanted to be reunited with her friends and family. She wanted that more than anything. Sure, she had the bloody Resurrection Stone that brought their spirits to her, but she knew it hurt them seeing what she was going through, and being in a realm they didn't belong in. She wanted her reward dammit!

She had been traveling the world, making contacts but never friends since she knew that eventually they would be gone too, hoping for a way to achieve her greatest wish. She continued on her journey even though she knew her late family didn't agree with her. She had even met with Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle Flamel, whom she had thought long since dead, in her travels. It turns out they had plenty of the potion that kept them alive under preservation spells. (They had no answers for her since they wanted _live_ not _die._ She had learned a lot of spells and potions considered lost in the time that she stayed with them however.)

It was now October 30th and she was in the American Department of Mysteries, looking at a potential job under the Head of the DOM, when she came upon it. A Veil of Death. She had tried to go back to England once, using the cloak to hide from everyone she knew that was still alive and working in the ministry, to find the Veil destroyed. When Voldemort had taken over the ministry he had heard about the mysterious archway, and he wanted it gone. So, gone it became.

She heard the whisperings just beyond the veil in front of her, those tempting whispers that sounded familiar and just out of her reach. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying and it prompted her closer. She looked at the Unspeakable that was showing her around the Department. It was one of the few departments that had shifts 24/7. Their hood of the jacket they wore made their face a black shadow. Their voice was tampered with slightly so as to not give their identity away. The idiot wasn't even paying attention to Holly, instead going on about some recent break through with magic and the latest muggle technology.

It was Holly's chance to see if she could go the way her godfather went.

She distanced herself and made it look like she was going to take a look at the runes on the stone arch. The idiot still kept blathering, "The advancements we've made! Blah, blah, blah." Holly turned and made it seem like she lost her balance while looking, then felt herself going backwards getting pulled into the arch. The last thing Holly saw in her world was the clock on the wall striking midnight as she fell into the veil.

Holly was floating in a black void. The whispers were no more. She heard only one voice speaking to her: "Are you _that_ daft?"

Holly made to respond to Death, most likely a "have you met me?" The pair had spoken a couple times before about stupid things Holly had done, but a bright flash of light and the sudden feeling of falling (and the eventual crashing) bombarded her.

A blue energy around her dissipated and she saw a man kneeling with his head down next to her. She had no clue who the guy beside her was; inwardly she sighed. He parted his lips, almost like he was about to speak, and then stood up. She heard a voice interrupt her observations.

"Sir," a black man in leather wearing an eye patch spoke, "please put down the spear."

Holly seeing that this clearly wasn't the train station she remembered, or the Department of Mysteries, stayed where she was on the ground. She didn't want to be seen as a threat even though they probably already considered her to be one. The man standing looked to his weapon, almost as if to say, "Oh, you mean this spear?" before thrusting it forward and producing a beam of concentrated energy. Her eyes widened as the man that spoke flew back and a barrage of bullets filled the air.

Quickly standing up, she flicked her hand her wand snapping into position in her ready hand. She took a look around the room and concentrated. Clearly some sort of military base, metal all around, dim lighting, most likely underground. The man who came through the portal seemed to be bullet proof. Bloody fantastic.

There were sparks of flame flying from damaged equipment, and thanks to the unknown that came with her she didn't have anyone attacking her. The black man with the eye patch that flew started to stand as one of his agents, she assumed, looked to be stuck with a spear close to his chest. She sighed. She hated the fact that her "saving people thing" had stuck with her.

"Protego Maxima!" Holly yelled out, catching the attention of the long haired male with the glowing spear.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eye Patch take the blue glowing cube out of its device and into a silver suitcase. Everything just seemed to be glowing. Like, for example, that huge thing of energy above her.

"A sorceress has joined my travels," he eyed the wand before giving his attention to Eye Patch. "Please don't. I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." The man stayed in one spot and Holly's shield softly fell.

All of a sudden the spear that was once at the man with short hair's chest was back again. This time Holly was too late; the man's eyes went from black to an eerie electric blue. The color was the same as the energy around her and in the spear. The hand that was holding the gun lowered and holstered the weapon.

"Of course it does. I've come too far anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Well shite!" Holly exploded, "I knew a couple of twins who bloody well _worshipped_ you in school. Probably my dad too, thinking on it. And shutting up now." She saw the look that Patches gave her, as Loki preened.

One of the other men, an older white male, stood up from where he had fallen and spoke, "Loki, brother of Thor."

Holly swore she saw the god's eye twitch. Not a great subject to bring up then. Patches seemed to catch on and tried to maintain peace.

"We have no quarrel with your people." His hands were up to Loki in a cautious manner and he sent a cautious eye to Holly, either wondering if she was with Loki or at all a threat.

She shook her head no, as if her exclamation of surprise wasn't enough. Clearly, they wore different clothing styles. Besides, she had a feeling that Loki was a bit of a wanker. He had that pompous Slytherin attitude about him. If the twins were still around, and if she were in her own place in time or perhaps dimension (?), they'd be so disappointed with the god of mischief.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Yep, she was right.

"Are you planning to step on us?" The gloved hand went down.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free."

Holly wanted to roll her eyes. Patches seemed to be holding back from doing the same, his body language falling a bit in a "aw hell, what now?" kind of manner. She understood the feeling. That was her for most of her life—especially on Halloween.

"Free from what?"

"Freedom." Holly let out a snort; Loki turned his gaze to her. "Freedom is life's great lie."

"I don't think so mate." She smiled a predatory smile; she knew her eyes were blazing the color of the Avada Kedavra.

He walked over to the man who spoke of Thor while keeping eye contact with her; "Once you accept that, in your heart . . ." his spear touched the man's chest. "You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say "peace," I kind of think you mean the other thing." Holly nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Patches here; I was controlled enough in my past life early on. So thanks, but you know . . . no thanks." Loki looked into her eyes with an intense frown on his face.

The man that Holly tried to protect spoke up, "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

Patches, who she now knew as Director Fury, spoke a quip, "Like the pharaoh's of old."

Holly smiled as she always loved a good quip. However, being a smart witch, she knew that even if she couldn't die being buried alive under a hundred feet of rock wouldn't be too fun. Seeing a pulse of blue go above her head she missed some words going on, what brought her back was the sound of a gun going off and Fury falling back. Having some experience with healing she darted down to him already trying to heal him.

Loki and his controlled goons soon left and as so the god gave her a look, one that spoke of seeing each other soon. She hated those looks on self-proclaimed villains— especially when they were pointed at her.

"Do you have a way to get us the fuck out of here?" The man under her care snapped; she nodded. "Then do so!"

With a pop they vanished from the collapsing base. Another pop sounded and she looked around. There were lights lighting a paved path, large rocks, and benches that were luckily empty. She assumed it was a park. She wasn't sure where, since clearly she had no idea where the hell the Veil spat her out, but Fury seemed to know where they were.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Apparition," he tried to move into a sitting position. "Sir, you really should—"

He reached into his pocket and called a person named Hill; ordering them to pick him up. His language was coded, but she picked up coordinates. Soon enough a stealthy looking jet landed and Holly helped the man up to his feet. The people that left the jet had guns pointing every which way and Fury discreetly shook her hands off of him. With a nod to her she walked forward peacefully into the jet with him.

"Now, I'd really like to know who you are and how the hell you hitched a ride with Loki."

"Holly Jillian Potter, The-Girl-Who-Just-Won't-Die, at your service," with a jaunty salute she continued on. "I jumped into a Veil of Death in—what I'm assuming, mind—my dimension and somehow popped up with our pal Loki. Most likely because a portal was made, Death herself— popped me to the closest portal around me. Then again, who knows what actually happened."

Director Fury looked done with the green-eyed witch. He sighed and brought her into a room with a table. A strict looking woman with a bun and an ear-piece entered the room with controlled movements. She spoke in a hush to the Director, he gave her quick instructions and then she left the room.

"Loki called you a sorceress?" Holly shrugged.

"Back where I'm from we called ourselves witches, but yeah." Nodding he thought for a moment.

"Do you have any idea how to get back to your world?" Indicating a negative with a shrug of her green jumper clad shoulders and a slight tilt of her head, the director sighed. "I'm going to take you to the Helicarrier. There will be a room you can stay in, and I will talk to you tomorrow morning on your options here in this world."

Holly nodded; it was more than reasonable, 'course she did basically tell him that she can't die, so that option if he thought she was a foe was out. Then again, there was always torture, even if she did have a decently high pain tolerance. She had a feeling that it wouldn't come to that however.

After inquiring to Director Fury what she was boarding and finding out it was called a helicarrier, Holly was directed to a sterile looking room. The bed was hard, but with a flick of her wand it was as soft as a Hogwarts mattress. She knew that there were cameras in the room, but with her magic it would interfere with the feed, causing nothing but static to be seen.

Closing her eyes as she rested on the bed she began to focus on calling Death to her. She had done this a few times once she realized that the Hallows she had tossed and broken returned to her mended and intact. As soon as she felt the cool presence in the room she opened her eyes. The figure sitting on the other side of the room in a metal chair was draped in a black cloak; the face underneath it was an expressive humanoid skull.

"Mistress," Holly sighed a long tired sigh.

"Now, if you can call me "daft" you can sure as hell call me by my real name." The incline of the skull made Holly smile for a second. "Since that's out of the way . . . why can't you just let me die?"

"I don't want some megalomaniac in control of me. You let me do my own thing, which I'm thankful for. Besides, you're typically a great conversationalist and no one here can control the Hallows, and since you're here and they're now in play in this dimension, you can't leave."

"Bollocks. You bloody suck." Was Holly's petulant response, "why does Fate have to hate me so much?"

Death laughed, "Fate doesn't hate you— she's just a bitch since people complain so much, like now."

Holly nodded to her only friend in this dimension. "So, just to be clear, I'm stuck?"

Death stood up and picked some invisible lint off her cloak, "Oh yeah, indefinitely. Now, I have to go, some moron is trying to call me."

"Fantastic, have a nice time _abandoning_ me in this place."

With that Death disappeared with a chuckle and Holly was left with a cold, empty room. Closing her eyes once more Holly welcomed whatever sleep she could manage, knowing that she'd have to talk with Director Patches later. She really had the worst luck on Halloween.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for all the reviews, faves, and follows! I'm sorry this took so long to get out and that there isn't much, but I've been on and off sick (went to the ER one night), had a bit of writer's block, been busy with classes and have been exploring Seoul, South Korea since I only have a month left here. I hope that you like what I've written so far. This chapter is 1,457 words long.**

* * *

Previously:

Holly _nodded to her only friend in this dimension. "So, just to be clear, I'm stuck?"_

 _Death stood up and picked some invisible lint off her cloak, "Oh yeah, indefinitely. Now, I have to go, some moron is trying to call me."_

" _Fantastic, have a nice time_ abandoning _me in this place."_

 _With that Death disappeared with a chuckle and Holly was left with a cold, empty room. Closing her eyes once more Holly welcomed whatever sleep she could manage, knowing that she'd have to talk with Director Patches later. She really had the worst luck on Halloween._

* * *

Holly woke up early the next day from her sleep. Taking care of her business quickly, so she could perhaps wander a bit, she didn't even bother to charm her jumper a different color. She left her room and saw rather than heard how the helicarrier was all a buzz with constant motion. Jets coming in and landing could be heard, people were walking stiffly down the corridors, and someone informed her that Director Patches wanted her on the Bridge.

The person who told her Fury's wishes then left her to her own devices. She was sure that they were watching to see what she would do; it was a test. So, Holly did her best to walk in a direction she felt was accurate.

The witch probably could have probably taken a surface dip into someone's mind to check if she was going the right way, but she reserved that trick for life and death situations. She didn't like having to invade someone's mind (partly because the occlumency attacks that Snape and Riddle had pulled with her, and then learning that Dumbledore had basically _always_ been reading her surface thoughts whenever they interacted without her permission kind of pissed her off.) You can tell a lot about a person and their thoughts by body language, even if they're trained. There are always little ticks.

When Holly saw a couple men dressed in civilian clothes—not uniforms like everyone else— with a redhead dressed similarly she realized she, in fact, had been going the correct way. She followed them for the last leg. Holly knew that her fellow ginger knew she was following without even looking back. Following the trio through the dark doors into the Bridge she saw that it was a room of windows, tech, and agents scurrying around.

Red gave Holly a glance over for a second before turning and walking further into the room. The two men went in separate directions; the blonde to the right and the brunette to the left. They were looking around the place much like Holly was. It was a mix of wonder and a part sizing up the place and agents standing by.

The brunette man took a glance at the guards, she noticed, before quickly turning his head down a bit and moving away. She thought that the man felt threatened to be here. He wasn't like the blonde who was more open and smooth in his movements or Holly with her casual perusal— but ready for anything with her wand waiting for the moment she would flick her wrist and break into curses and hexes.

Holly moved further into the room, closer to the organized chaos where she heard words like "output capacity", "capacity reached", and "SHIELD Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect." This all meant nothing to her, but was clearly all meant to be good things for Director Fury where he stood at control. When they talked about vanishing Holly was a bit intrigued on how they would achieve it. The helicarrier was huge and the sound of it flying alone—the high speed blades rotating making a bit of a whine— would alert someone to their location for sure. Holly caught the word "reflection" and assumed that they'd be engaged with some smoke and mirrors muggle trick, but still. Her thoughts on the sound of the behemoth were valid.

Patches turned around once everything seemed alright and in control. He moved towards the two men and Holly who had wandered close to the table. Holly had a vague thought on how his leather jacket reminded her a bit of a muggle movie she had seen decades ago: The Matrix.

"Gentlemen, Miss Potter," Fury welcomed them.

The Blonde moved towards the Director and money was exchanged. Holly was curious as to what the bet they had entailed, because obviously it was some sort of bet, but kept her mouth shut. She'd ask Blondie later. Once he came back over, since he kept walking away from Fury over to the tech stuff. Fury made it over to Holly and the brunette that had stayed in place.

"Doctor, thank you for coming," the two men shook hands.

"Thanks for asking nicely." The doctor didn't seem to meet Fury's eyes for long as he spoke. Holly raised a brow in curiosity. "So, uh, how long am I staying?"

"I'm with the Doctor on this one," Holly interjected. "How long will we be here? Although, I've got nothing better to do . . ."

Fury closed his eyes for a moment after looking at Holly before answering. "Once we get our hands on the tesseract—"

"That glowing blue thing that brought me here, yeah? That's what it's called?" Fury looked annoyed at Holly's interruption. She wisely decided to keep quiet. He had a similar look about him that Mad Eye had had about him.

"Yes." He said to Holly before looking back at the Doctor and continuing where he left off, "Then you are in the clear."

The Doctor moved away from Holly and the Director as he asked where they were with finding the tesseract. An agent wearing a suit and earpiece with his arms crossing answered that they were "sweeping every accessible camera on the planet." Which Holly had to admit both impressed and scared her. The sound of computers distracted Holly for a moment as he looked to the monitors.

They were trying to find the agent that Holly hadn't managed to save in the end, and Loki himself, quickly. Red was concerned that they wouldn't be found in time. It was a valid concern. They had this mystical, powerful, world destroying cube as well as agents who knew SHIELD secrets and some sort of scientist. That meant trouble. Anyone who thought otherwise would be bloody barmy.

Soon there was a bunch of science talk from the Doctor that people seemed to follow, but Holly wasn't sure she cared to follow, or was important for her to know, and "Agent Romanoff" aka Red lead Dr. Banner to his labs they had set up on the helicarrier. As Romanoff passed Holly she heard the woman making a quip about SHIELD having "all the toys" for the Doctor.

Once the pair left Fury and Holly were the only two in civilian clothes left on the upper level of the Bridge. The two looked to each other. The man dressed all in black looked to the redheaded witch with curiosity and a bit of distrust that he couldn't quite hide. It was a natural response to be like that, especially with the career path that he chose. Holly completely understood that and where Patches was coming from. He couldn't work on just her word alone that she wasn't in cahoots with Loki. He needed actions to prove that. He also didn't know how powerful of a witch she was. Clearly she was pretty powerful if she supposedly couldn't die, but was it like people with an X-gene where she had a healing factor or Loki where he wasn't even getting hit with bullets?

"Miss Potter, I'd like for you to do an evaluation." Holly nodded her agreement, but an agent claimed that they found a match on Loki. Both Fury and Holly turned to check it out.

Apparently the god was in Stuttgart, Germany. As the agent said, Loki wasn't bothering to hide himself. What a typical megalomaniac; for the god of mischief and lies he was really a letdown.

"Captain," Fury spoke to the blonde in plaid. "You're up."

"Need any help, mate?" Fury glanced at the witch with a look that clearly said, 'what did we just talk about?' "No. Right. Evaluation. I got you." Holly hated listening to others commands.

She could pop them to where they needed to be in just a moment and save people from whatever Loki was planning in just a moment. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly. This wasn't her home dimension. It wasn't her call. So, for once, she would follow an order and sit it out. Holly would do the stupid evaluation that Director Patches wanted her to do. With a quick mutter of a charm though she set an alarm to tell her if anything bad or not according to plan happened to the group that went out to stop or fetch Loki.

It was her stupid saving people thing. An old habit she just couldn't quit stamp out. If she was around something crazy slight that had a small chance of going life and death, and she could help (read: get into trouble then miraculously get out alright), she did what she could. It was ingrained in her from her Hogwarts training.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :) Please R &R and let me know what to fix or clarify, or if you just liked it. I always love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
